


Sometimes Time Travel Happens

by Mysana



Series: Naruto Short Fics [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke has a potty mouth, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: Sasuke is in Past!Konoha and finds a very small Itachi.
Series: Naruto Short Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993399
Comments: 26
Kudos: 192





	Sometimes Time Travel Happens

Sasuke is wearing his jonin uniform when he finds himself in Konoha. But not _his_ (Naruto’s) Konoha. He knows immediately because he enters and he sees _children_ that are _wearing hitai-ate_ . When he was twelve and became a shinobi he thought, ‘ _finally_ ,’ now he looks at these very small people and thinks, ‘they are **_children_** _!’_ Sasuke thought he was done with pure rage. 

He was wrong. 

(They are _children_.)

He marches right into the Uchiha district, the old one that got destroyed in the Kyuubi attack. He walks past houses full of people he doesn’t remember anymore. (“ _No, it_ doesn’t _hurt, Naruto,_ stop asking _!” “Sorry, Sasuke.”_ ) He nearly passes the training fields when he sees a very, very small Itachi throwing senbon. 

He stops. (His brother always has been his weak spot.)

Itachi throws and throws. He can’t be five years old. He’s not even a child, he’s a _baby_.

Sasuke is an adult. He’s a jonin of Konoha. He’s Naruto’s best friend, Sakura’s friend, Ino’s rival, Gaara’s friendly nemesis, and the pain in Kakashi’s retired ass. 

Itachi gets a bullseye and Sasuke whoops.

“Nice!” he walks, right up to his BABY of a brother. “That was great!” He pretends he’s just noticed how young Itachi is, “you look _way_ too young to be practicing with live senbon…” Sasuke narrows his eyes and crouches down, “how old are you?”

“I’m four,” Itachi says, and oh Sage. He holds up four tiny, tiny fingers.

“Are you allowed to be training alone?”

Itachi nods,

“Papa’s busy, and Mama’s fighting.”

Sasuke’s head is flashing through thoughts faster than hand signs. This is _unacceptable_. 

“Do you want to show me what you can do?” Sasuke smiles and Itachi smiles back (even his _teeth_ are tiny). 

“I’m practicing,” Itachi says, “so I can help Mama come home.” Quietly he adds, “I want Mama to come home soon.”

“It sounds like you miss her,” Sasuke says, trying to think of his therapist. He can’t talk to Itachi the way he talks to his adult friends who know what an asshole he is. “Would you like to tell me about her?”

“She’s really strong!” Itachi says, grinning and nodding and he’s lit up. Sasuke has never seen Itachi so bright. Even in his earliest memories, Itachi is tired and worn. “And she reads me books about genjutsu and tells me stories and Papa… Papa really misses her. He’s sad when she’s not here.”

“She sounds wonderful,” Sasuke says. Part of him wants to grab Itachi and run, but he’s done that running stuff before and it didn’t turn out great. Then again, Naruto hasn’t even been born yet. If he takes Itachi then his brother can’t be forced to murder their clan. If he leaves then what becomes of his unborn self (and does he care)? If he stays, then how does he do it? He is, after all, legally non-existent. 

Then he remembers Danzo and decides _like fuck_ is he leaving Konoha with _that_ fuckhead alive. And, if Danzo already has ROOT then he’s got a decent excuse. (Maybe it needs some tweaking. Naruto’s the idea person and Sakura’s the planning person. Sasuke’s a little out of his comfort-zone. Everyone (in his time) knows he thought joining _Orochimaru_ was a _good idea_. He was 13, but still.)

“Do you know where your Dad is? I need to tell him I’m home.” Sasuke decides to go with his usual plan, which is to commit to whatever shitty plan he has 120%. This is gonna go _fucking awesome_. 

“He’s at the police station, do you know how to get there?” Itachi looks so cute, offering to help. Sasuke knows where the police station is in the future, he has no clue where it is now.

“Hmm, I’m not sure, could you show me?” Sasuke holds out his arms to pick Itachi up and after a moment Itachi accepts. After a moment Sasuke settles his brother on his hip like he’s seen civilians at the market do. He’s never actually… held a child before?

“Over there,” Itachi points and Sasuke follows, listening as Itachi points out where the yummy dango is, and that Obito-nee lived there but he was on an important mission- and wait what the fuck. Obito fucking Uchiha. Sasuke's forgotten about him. If he doesn’t save the idiot Kakashi would genuinely never forgive him. 

Ugh, this is gonna be such a fucking disaster.

The police building is in the same place, it looks brighter and cleaner than Sasuke remembers from his childhood, but that’s probably not right. 

“Papa’s the head of the police force,” Itachi says, “he looks after _all_ the civilians!”

“Yep,” Sasuke agrees, “it’s an important job, and he looks after the shinobi too, making sure they don’t act silly.”

Fugaku looks young. Sasuke and Itachi both take after Mikoto more, and Sasuke switches plans on the spot. (Sasuke knows he looks exactly like Izuna Uchiha - Madara’s brother, and Mikoto’s great-something or other once-removed. That is to say, Sasuke is undeniably a Uchiha, in both appearance and attitude.)

Sasuke has never been so glad he lived in the tomb of the Uchiha district in his entire life. If he’d burnt it down as he’s wanted to since he was 12 he wouldn’t know that Mikoto was actually the clan head, even though Fugaku went to the meets and acted like it in all his memories. She was sent out during wartime by _accident_ and she went because her best friend (Sage what a revelation it’d been) _Kushina Uzumaki_ was also getting sent out. The Hokage’s office had thought Fugaku was Clan Head because he was the Head of Police. Mikoto had convinced Fugaku to go to meetings because she didn't want to (and claimed she was too busy). 

(He remembers learning that Fugaku had _only_ led the clan during wartime. That Mikoto was the clan head after. He remembers realising that Mikoto must have supported the coup. He remembers feeling so shocked and… disappointed.)

“Fugaku-chan,” Sasuke says, pushing the door open with his foot, “where the fuck is my little sister?” 

Fugaku stands up in shock, sharingan spinning. Sasuke notices him noticing Itachi. Sasuke watches him read the implicit threat.

“Mikoto is deployed.”

“Yes, I know _that_ ,” Sasuke rolls his eyes, “what I want to know is: _why is she deployed?_ I remember being pretty clear when I named her my heir before I got absorbed into Danzo’s little cult.”

Fugaku stares at him. Sasuke knows that he and Itachi look related, though not identical by any measure. They look like siblings or cousins… or uncle and nephew. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t recall your name, Uchiha-san.”

Sasuke freezes for just a _split second_.

“Fugaku?” Sasuke says, concern flashing across his face, “Fugaku, it’s me, Sasuke.” This would be _so much easier_ if Sasuke actually knew… literally _any_ of his family from anything other diary entries and official records. He does quick math in his head, Mikoto is what? Twenty-two, twenty-three? Fugaku’s a year older. Sasuke’s twenty-eight. Fuck he feels old.

Fugaku is staring, Sasuke can feel other Uchiha behind him, watching.

“I know it’s been… what? Thirteen years since I last saw you, but have you really _completely_ forgotten me?”

***

Okay. So maybe claiming to be the clan head’s older brother for the _Uchiha_ who are pretty fucking renown for keeping blood records was a stupid idea. But. _BUT._ Have you considered the other option was grabbing Itachi and running? 

Did you consider that, though?

“I’m in a _different universe_?” Sasuke asks, incredulous because how is this _still_ working out? He was talking to Fugaku who dragged him to an elder who called an elder _meeting_ who asked him to describe the past week and then he made up some bullshit about his work with Naruto who he described as “don’t worry about it - he’s a friend of mine” and he’s pretty sure they think he’s gay now-

And now they think he accidentally entered a different universe through Naruto’s seal... which. The most baffling part is that they’re probably right?

“This "friend of yours"…” An elder Sasuke doesn’t remember _at all_ says, “was he an Uzumaki.” Sasuke doesn’t answer. The elder nods as if Sasuke had. “It doesn’t happen often, but every once in awhile, someone ends up in another universe, accidentally or otherwise. With the Uzumaki scattered it makes sense if it happens a bit more often now - lack of power was never the Uzumaki’s problem.”

  
What the _fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome


End file.
